


Akai ito

by AyzuLK



Series: Akai ito [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akai Ito, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Em um mundo em que quando nascem as pessoas desenvolvem duas marcas especiais: A primeira delas, a data de quando conheceriam sua alma gêmea, a segunda, a data da sua morte.Não havia como muda-las, ou lutar contra elas.As datas no braço de Naruto eram iguais.





	Akai ito

_Em um mundo em que quando nascem as pessoas desenvolvem duas marcas especiais: A primeira delas, a data de quando conheceriam sua alma gêmea, a segunda, a data da sua morte._

_Não havia como muda-las, ou lutar contra elas._

_As datas no braço de Naruto eram iguais._

.........

Sua mente estava confusa. Sentia-se engolfado pela cacofonia dos gritos, e sirenes para todo lado. Os tremores já haviam acabado, ainda assim sentia-os em seu corpo. A criança em seu peito não parava de chorar, as mãos pequenas agarradas na sua blusa.

Uma dor finalmente se fez percebida em seu corpo, suas pernas, da cintura para baixo, tudo era pura agonia,

Ninguém estava esperando por aquilo. Mesmo com os atentados circulando em outros países, com a nuvem de insegurança, nunca se espera que coisas assim aconteçam com você.

Talvez, ele houvesse percebido o homem com os explosivos primeiro do que todos, naquela manhã na rua mais movimentada de Tóquio. Seu pai era policial, afinal, havia o induzido a ser perceptivo. Lembrava que em algum tempo, desejou ser também. Até o significado da data tatuada em seu braço se fazer bem presente, e ter abraçado seu desejo mais fervente de conhecer o máximo que conseguisse do mundo...a perspectiva de uma morte jovem faz isso com as pessoas.

E por Deus, que de todas as maneiras que pensou que iria morrer, aquela nunca havia lhe cruzado a mente. Quando saíra de casa naquela manhã, o peso da data marcada em seu braço gritando que aquele era o dia, tentou não pensar em como seria. Tentou focar nas bandeirinhas nas ruas, nas cores, nos sorrisos das pessoas. Focou em retornar para seus pais, seus amigos. Estar perto das pessoas que amava antes de ir.

Mas não sair de casa, implicaria em não cumprir a primeira data. Que no fundo era a mesma. Sentiu que tinha que sair, que não deveria terminar sua vida trancado.

Por isso, não teve como não pensar: Seria atropelado? Talvez apenas um ataque cardíaco quando estivesse na cama.

Nunca pensou que seria um ataque terrorista, um homem bomba explodindo na rua. Nunca pensou que seria ao tentar tirar uma menininha do dano maior da explosão. Sufocado abaixo de escombros, seu corpo esmagado.

E o pior de tudo, não era o fato de que estava morrendo. Se preparara para aquilo desde que sua marca se definiu, desde que entendeu o que elas significavam, sentado no colo de ma ainda criança.

O que doía, era que sua primeira marca talvez não se cumprisse. Que talvez ele tivesse simplesmente passado pela pessoa, e não houvesse percebido. Embora todos dissessem que era impossível não perceber.

Mas ele estava morrendo. Seu tempo estava acabando.

Tossiu, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca. Uma luz repentina, e um escombro foi retirado dos dois. A menininha foi removida de seus braços. Não conseguia se concentrar bem.

É verdade o que falam que sua vida passa diante de seus olhos nos momentos finais. Sua vida foi boa. Saber que iria morrer cedo fez com que aproveitasse o máximo de tudo. Cada novo sabor, cada pessoa. Ele namorou com outras pessoas, poderia até falar que se apaixonou mais de uma vez. Não era incomum, de pessoas tentarem desafiar o destino. Se casarem, terem filhos com pessoas que não eram suas almas gêmeas.

-As pernas dele estão esmagadas. A parede é o que está o mantendo vivo.

Ele teve uma vida boa, definitivamente. Mesmo sob a forte nuvem, de que conheceria o amor da sua vida, e morreria no mesmo dia.

-Não há nada a ser feito.

Ele viveu como seu pa sempre lhe disse para viver: Como a chama mais forte, que se vai mais rápido, mas causa mais impacto. Tinha pessoas que amava, tinha seus livros que escrevera. Havia plantado a sua árvore. Havia mudado a vida de algumas pessoas.

-Abra os olhos.

A voz era profissional, mas tinha um tom a mais ali. Abriu seus olhos azuis, a visão em túnel no rosto a sua frente. Um paramédico. No mesmo momento em que focou nos olhos escuros, sentiu uma dor aguda em seu braço. Como um fogo, breve, e logo prazerosa que o fez suspirar. Se focasse bem, poderia ver brevemente um fio vermelho que os unia, partindo do peito dos dois.

Nunca ninguém havia mencionado isso.

Talvez porque estivesse morrendo, tudo era mais claro.

Sabia que se olhasse para seu braço, sua primeira marca estaria mais clara. E pelo o olhar do outro, o aperto mais forte na sua mão, sabia que ele também havia experimentado aquilo.

Sua alma gêmea era um cara. Com um rosto bonito, mas estoico. Que agora o fitava com horror e urgência. Ouviu ele dando ordens, para então focar totalmente em si, segurando sua mão com força.

-Não...não. Não vai fazer isso comigo.

Riu com isso, sentindo mais sangue na boca. A voz dele era muito bonita também. Parecia o acalmar, mesmo que estivesse desesperada.

-Finalmente...seu atrasado. – murmurou, apertando a mão na sua. – Sou Naruto.

Os olhos do outro suavizaram. Sentiu uma dor aguda e gritou quando alguém tentou o mover. Mais conversa, as vozes pareciam mais resignadas.

-Olá Naruto. – Ele sentou no chão ao lado do seu corpo esmagado. Sabia que alguém trabalhava nele, pois a dor horrível diminuiu. – Sou Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

-Oi Sasuke. Não doí mais– seus olhos estavam piscando mais molemente. A mão dele era macia em seu rosto, tirando seu cabelo de sua testa, limpando a fuligem nele.

\- Que bom... Logo tudo vai passar...

– Fica comigo?

O viu engolir, o rosto dele se movendo, os lábios frios na sua testa. Era tudo tão forte. Sua ma estava certa. Era impossível ignorar. Era como se o conhecesse a vida inteira.

-Até o fim.

Quando fechou os olhos por uma última vez, a última coisa que viu, foram os olhos dele.

Não havia mais dor alguma.

.........

_"Akai ito é uma lenda de origem chinesa sobre um fio vermelho invisível que une as "almas gêmeas", ou seja, as pessoas que estão predestinadas a ficarem juntas.O fio pode esticar ou se amarrar, mas nunca irá se partir."_


End file.
